A different Type Of Apprentice
by Phsyco Character Collectors
Summary: 5 teens each with different backrounds and their own super hero trait bandtogether and request aprentiship to the teen titans, but theres somthing different about these teens somthing the titans wont become aware of before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**EST**: Hey dudes!_

_**RVK**: we are POSTING A FANFIC omg!_

_**SLADE**: What did I do to deserve this._

_**RVK**: (takes deep breath)_

_**SLADE**: rhetorical question_

**EST**: well we'll tell you any way 

_**RVK **This is going to take awhile so here's our story!_

_**EST**: oh and by the by we don't own teen titans (checks to see if she won them on an online poker game) nope still don't own them (dammit) anyhow on w/ the show_

_**RVK**: Next time we should get a character to say that (turns to skade)_

_**SLADE**: My name is SLADE (then suddenly realises implications) I got to go…make some cookies…(runs away)_

_**EST**: Gotta love it_

_**RVK**: Next time we should threaten something to do with robin_

_**EST** ( grins evilly)_

_**RVK**: I LIVE FOR REVIEWS SO READ AWAY!_

_**EST**: by the by again… this first chap is just intro for all the new characters… don't worry all the titans will show up eventually…. Except terra, sorry she's still frozen in stone._

* * *

Link collapsed onto the ground out of breath from the effort of running through endless simulated jungle. From inside the operations booth, her military trainers said only 4 words "get rid of her"

Link was obsolete she was one of the oldest and most unsuccessful of the military's genetic experiments. When she was created an unexpected flaw in her elbow forced her creators to construct a new bone structure for her elbow using titanium rods mixed with a newly discovered metal so it would grow and change with the rest of her body. Unfortunately this metal had a reaction with her blood modifying the DNA and allowing her to control magnetic forces. The military general ignored this at first thinking that if she didn't know it wouldn't hurt anyone, this however was not the case. When she was angry all metal objects (bar her arm) melted and hissed, when she was upset all metal around her concaved and bent out of shape. Her captain named her Link, this was not usual, most experiments were referred to as their numbers, hers was 752 and that's what the rest of the world would know her as until that fateful day when she failed yet another simulation.

She was on the floor when they walked in. She popped her elbow back into place before sitting up and looking towards them. She looked at them. This was the first time that they had come into the simulation room. Then she noticed what they had behind their backs. A ph 32 mm rifle loaded with six poison tipped bullets was aimed and fired at her. Her military reflexes kicked in as she used her magnetic powers to reverse the bullets and drive them straight back at the shooters. She watched in horror as what she had done sunk in while her officers sunk to the floor leaking blood. The room around her, mostly made of metal was collapsing and bending as she stood paralysed with fear. The alarm went off as she ran through the corridors and out onto the surrounding field. She didn't stop running until she got to the top of the North hill where she turned and looked for a moment at the smoking building which was her only home.

She was only 11.

Naomi stormed away in a huff rounding a corner and kicking over a dustbin. The words still burned freshly in her mind as she turned another corner and headed into an alleyway.

"Leave the saving for the men and just go home to your mommy and you're easy bake oven." He had said, after she had practically saved his life. Well at least at first, as soon as he had said this she had beaten him up with extreme prejudice and let the criminals that she had just apprehended escape.

All this she was going through just to help others she thought as she pounded the wall with her fists. She leaned against it and fell sobbing to the ground. The truth was that she would have loved to do what he had said if she had a home to go to.

Both her mother and father had died when she was born from Typhoid Fever her mother living just long enough to whisper the words "Welcome to the world Naomi."

She had been illegally adopted by a man named Ricky Joel who used her as well as about 20 other children as child labour. She was only 7 at the time but she did know the difference between right and wrong. She had eventually set a trap enabling her to call the police and have him arrested. The police however had wanted to send her back to an orphanage but she knew that at her age no one would want her and ran away to the streets instead. Since then she had self tutored herself to fight and had taken a liking to helping others out. Then the idea struck her that she could become the sidekick to a superhero and help everyone. It however was not as easy as she had expected because every superhero she applied to turned her down because she was female, not to mention short for her age.

This was however the last straw. She was not going to get kicked around by a bunch of grown men who dyed their underpants and wore them outside a pair of tights, as she very lovingly demonstrated to him by giving him a wedgie and hanging from a pole.

She quit trying and just started living in the streets. She trained herself in many different ways of martial arts, gymnastics and basic street fighting. She was one of the toughest kids on the street and wasn't afraid to let people know. Of course sometimes she bit of more than she could chew. But hey she's been in a situation she's not been able to slip out of.

Has she

Aigle cried softly as he held her limp body in his arms. He cried and cried as objects flew around him and melted. Aigle was the son of Mick Rory aka Heat Wave and was weeping over his dead mother. He knew that this day would come but had always tried to forget it. His mother had been poisoned by so called superheroes because they knew that she was pregnant with the spawn of Heat wave. They had been unable to do the deed themselves and had hired a common thief to do it for them but naturally he cut corners merely putting a mild poison into her drink. With the help of her closest friend she was able to fight it and give birth to Aigle. She raised him until he was 12 when her body suddenly gave up and she died. His telekinesis and firepowers were useless and he buried his mother in a grave at their house before leaving the area in attempt to put it behind him. Torn he left to the streets of Gotham city taking out his emotions on those foolish enough to stray from the protection of their gangs. Never able to forgive the world for the injustice to his innocent mother, he went to the dark side isolating him from others and ambushing people who strayed away from their gangs. He would spend much of his time trying to control his powers and found that the mediation his mother had taught him indeed worked.

"Hey you freak get away from me!" the old lady cried after repeatedly whacking Jaren over the head with her handbag, "Police! Police!"

Jaren flew away. At least he had been able to save her from that mugger but this happened all the time. Jaren was part alien his mother being a Tamaranean and his father from Earth. His father had kept Jaren at home tutoring him and feeding him so that he would never have to go outside and face the real world. In the end it was for the worse as when he suddenly died Jaren was left to feel the full brunt of humans and their hate for anything different. Everywhere Jaren went he tried to use his powers for good. He would save kittens from trees, children from burning houses and banks from robbers. Yet everywhere he went and for every good deed he did he was treated worse and worse and worse. The cats would scratch and bite him while the owner would storm away with the cat muttering that freaks should mind their own business. Children would cry when he touched them, their parents would scream and the brigade would yell at him. The robbers would call rude comments while the people in the banks would comment and stare and once they even tried to have him arrested. He was good-natured and never allowed it to stop him from doing what was right but deep down he found it indescribably unfair that superheroes were praised while he was thrown to the gutter along with yesterday's trash.

Link walked along the rooftops of the city trying to get back to "her" alleyway when something caught her eye. A small yet seemingly powerful girl was cornered by 'The Black September' a notorious street gang renowned for the lack of evidence against them.

"Whoa that must of hurt!" she thought cringing as the girl got kicked "maybe I should help"

And with that Link charged in to fight by the girl's side. She ran straight into a giant oaf of a man and knocked him over with a rather rugby like tackle, just as he was about to grab the other girl. The men stood shocked for a moment at how easily a thirteen-year-old girl could knock out a man of that size. The men regrouped around the two girls.

"And you would be?" the girl asked quietly

"Uh-now may not be the time for intro's" Link answered noticing that the men were closing back around them.

"Good point"

They continued to fight valiantly until the last of the gang retreated back into the shadows. Unknown to them a dark stranger looked on taking in everything.

"Okay now will you tell me your name?" Naomi asked

"Link" she answered

"Well I'm Naomi" Naomi said in a bright and cheery voice

"Pleasure" Link answered in a monotone voice

"Are you always this monosyllabic?"

"Meh"

"Wow you sure proved me wrong!" she said sarcastically

"Meh" Link retorted

"You're not much of a people person are you?"

"Yea well if you hung around the people I had to hang around you would understand." She said whilst having some flash backs of her past.

"Yea well you're in Gotham now." Naomi said sensing that she had hit a bad point

"No duh I've been here for the past 2 years." Link added as she shook the images from her mind

"And have they been as bad as your childhood years?"

"Well…if you don't consider friendless and permanently hungry then yea it's different."

"Well now you're not friendless and I have some food back in my alley so lets go." Naomi said in her cheerful voice before jumping up to the rooftops and leading the way.

Over the next year Naomi and Link became an ace team, able to take out the toughest of gangs. This of course gave them more than a few enemies but singularly they were not a threat and sometimes Link didn't even have to use her powers. This was until two of the main gangs the black September and silver serpent decided that teamwork could work for them as well.

One not so pleasant night these gangs cornered Link and Naomi.

They were then pinned up against the alley wall by the pride of the Silver Serpent Katarl a literal giant. Unable to move they braced themselves for the beating of a lifetime when all of a sudden a barrage of purple Star bolts knocked Katarl unconscious.

"Three against 20, I like those odds"

A boy came and flew down next to them.

"Nice shooting," Naomi said, "And you are?"

"Naomi you have the most inappropriate timing in the history inappropriate timing." Link said as they readied themselves for battle.

They fought valiantly yet again until each member of the gangs turned and fled.

"Good fight. So" she paused looking for a conversation starter "what's your name?" Naomi said as Katarl finally regained consciousness and fled with his fellow gang members.

"You don't want to know. I'm just a freak!" He said as he started to fly away

"Wait!" Naomi called after him, "Link's a freak too!"

"Gee thanks Naomi." Link said sarcastically.

Jaren looked unsure for a moment but the flew back and landed next to them.

He extended a hand, "Ok then, I'm Jaren."

"And I'm Aigle." Said a dark voice from behind them.

Aigle was bored. He had overheard the Silver Serpent and the Black September planning an ambush and wanted to watch but so far it looked like they had either forgotten were really late or turned chicken at the last moment.

Just as he was about to leave he saw both parties coming.

"This is going to be interesting," he thought as he once again crouched in the shadows.

They two girls held their ground until Katarl, the pride of the Silver Serpents pinned them both against the wall.

"It's over." he thought as he turned to walk through the wall when all of a sudden a barrage of purple energy blasts knocked Katarl down. He watched as a new boy and the girls fought again and whilst introducing themselves he jumped out and attacked.

Naomi gasped but it was the only thing she could manage before she was surrounded by black as it tightened and clung to her, binding her arms, legs and mouth.

Jaren was next as he was swept into the sky and into an orb a black. He could feel his energy leaving him as he fell to the ground.

Naomi sat helplessly and watched as her new friend was drained of all his energy and slumped to the floor next to her unconscious. Link was next she thought as she struggled with her bonds.

She looked up in time to see a very angry look on Link's face. She smiled. When Link was angry it usually meant that someone else was about to be very, very, very sad.

Link screamed as she was kicked to the ground by a heat wave. This would have usually sent a normal person into a coma for a decade but then of course, Link wasn't what you would call normal.

He came close to her and looked down.

"That was too easy." He said just in time to receive a kick in the face from a very much un-comatosed Link.

Using her magnetic powers she pulled at the chains that were attached to his jeans. Forging them into metal rods she used them to pin him up against the wall pushing down harder and harder.

"Do you really want to see me angry?" she asked in a dangerously sweet tone.

He looked her down. She was pretty in a blood red hair 'I'm going to kill you now' sort of way.

'Black widow.' he thought as he shook his head.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of sirens.

All of them turned and shouted, "Their after me!"

They looked at each other shocked.

"They're after you?"

"Yea see I don't particularly care about you guys so can you please let me down?" Aigle asked.

"After you let Naomi out of that…thing" Link said

"Fine." he said as he used his powers to lift her into the air before releasing them.

"Ow!" Jaren screamed as Naomi landed on top of him.

"Hehe? Well on the positive side, at least you're awake?" Naomi said guiltily.

"Hello?" Aigle added.

"Fine." Link said as she let him fall to the ground and 'accidentally' letting the rods fall on top of his head.

Aigle had an enormous headache.

"Ow" he said calmly.

"Now that we've got that under control" Naomi started in an unnecessarily cheery, yet slightly sarcastic tone "I suggest that we, RUN!" She screamed as the cars closed in on them.

Every one split up each followed by at least one car as they ran or in some cases flew as fast as they could.

Nymphie continued to walk along the streets thinking of her family. She had told them of the strange star that was coming closer and closer but they had ignored her. She then herself just for the sake of it had gone into the bomb shelter. After emerging she found to her horror that she had indeed been right. Her home and town was now merely a smoking crater all thanks to some idiotic superhero who abandoned his ship.

Nymphie was not the type to hold a grudge but was in fact quite the opposite. She was sweet and kind-hearted although every time she thought of her family and how they died bitter feelings welled up within her.

She wept silently as she continued to walk along the street. She had wandered her home planet for so long it seemed to be permanently imprinted on her. She remembered that one night as she walked she saw an image of her family. They had told her to move on, that they were proud and that they wanted her to still live life to the fullest. Determined to make her family's wish come true she left the planet and moved to Earth determined to make a fresh start. This fresh start was about as fresh as a month old Tamaranean pudding of sadness.

She walked past by a small child who was crying over a dead flower in a vase. When she had asked what was wrong the child told her that she had intended to give it to her mum as a gift by some boys had trampled it. Feeling sorry for the child Nymphie used her powers to revive the plant to its prime state.

The girl smiled at Nymphie but at that moment the child's mother came out and yelled at the child for speaking to a "Freak".

"What do you think you are doing? I thought I taught you better than that? Come inside immediately."

"But wait," Nymphie called, "Could you please direct me to the…..train station?"

"Hmph." The woman said as she stormed into the house and beckoned her child to follow.

The child looked back at the strange girl and pointed down the street. Nymphie smiled and walked on.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I was wondering if OW! Could you not elbow me in the ribs!" Nymphie said as practically everyone treated her as if she wasn't there.

She walked on not knowing where she was heading. She turned a corner into a deserted street just to be run over by four teenage rouges from all directions.

"OW!" they all said

"Oh sorry about that umm…purple chick." Naomi said

"Purple chickens? I did not know Earth had them." Nymphie replied.

"I was talking about you." Naomi said.

"Oh, I am Nymphie," she started brightly but was interrupted by the sound of sirens coming from all directions.

"Uh oh." Jaren, Aigle, Link and Naomi said unanimously.

"Is something the matter?" Nymphie asked.

"Know this, we are in the right." Link replied.

"Ok!" Nymphie said as she stood up and created cracks in the asphalt.

"She doesn't ask many questions does she?" Aigle said

Suddenly everyone jumped as giant carnivorous mutated plants rose from the ground and started attacking the police cars.

Naomi was the only one able to speak after seeing this and said, "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

The teenagers ran away and left the police to deal with the plants.

"Wow I mean I thought I was the only freak in Gotham and now I've met three in one day!" Jaren exclaimed

"Gee thanks!" Nymphie Aigle and Link said simultaneously.

"Hehe!" Jaren said a bit embarrassed.

Over the next year they bonded becoming the best of friends until one day they met a strange man in a mask.

He called himself Slade.

* * *

_**RVK**: And you did that last week and when I was trying to explain stuff were you listening? I think not_

_**EST;** And then just yesterday you forgot the cookies_

_**SLADE:** cookies…..ooops_

_**RVK**: yea you evil #$$#_

_**SLADE:** Look I told you I was in this._

_**EST**: Do you want us to gag you again?_

_**RVK:** or tell robin that you got your but kicked by 2 13 year old girls with no powers?_

_**Slade:** damn you manipulative bi,_

_**EST:** don't say it_

_**RVK:** or we'll cut your tongue out using bunny scissors_

_**SLADE:** NOT THE BUNNY SCISSORS_

_**EST;** Yes the dreaded bunny scissors ( bangs scissors against hand to emphasize point and starts walking towards Slade. _

_**SLADE**: I have to admit you to are pretty evil. So which character are oyu going to torture I mean invite next chapter._

_**RVK and EST** look at each other and turn with evil grins to slade ROBIN_

_**SLADE:** NOOO! (faints)_

_**RVK:** I thought guys didn't faint_

_**EST;** meh_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EST**: hey we're back and we have Robbie-poo to come and entertain us._

_**ROBIN**: (gets thrown in by evil bionic mutated monkey)_

_**RVK:** thanks evil bionic mutated monkey_

_**Robin**; Ahh how did I get here?_

_**EST and RVK:** Hello robin we've been waiting for you._

_**Robin:** AHHH (tries to run away to find himself strapped to a chair. Next to Slade)_

_**SLADE**: Don't bother Robin they're highly manipulative. Want a cookie_

_**ROBIN**: (stares at Slade) What did you do to him._

_**EST**: We had some…. fun…._

_**RVK **yes and we don't reveal our…. methods._

_**ROBIN:** (starts panicking and hyperventilating) ahh grrr no eep im ag nhsfl fjlkec mse _

_**EST:** Do we really have to use the tranqulizer gun (holds up very lethal weapon) noW this won't hurt a bit._

_**SLADE**: Hey that's my line_

_**RVK:** TO bad. NoW Robin (hands Robin piece of paper) read this._

_**ROBIN**: (reads paper) NEVER!_

_**EST:** Ahem (holds up gun and waves it around dangerously)_

_**ROBIN:** Ok I'll do it. NEITHER OF THE GREAT GODDESSESS OF FANFICTION AND THE WHOLE UNIVERSE, RVK OR EST OWN TEEN TITANS. If they did THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE AND THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TO KIDNAP HARMLESS CHARACTERS. (pauses) wait I'm not harmless!_

_**SLADE**: That's what I said._

_**EST**: AHEM. Keep going ( say while taking aim)_

_**ROBIN:** Ok ok THEY DON'T OWN THEM SO DON'T GET YOUR…lawyers panties in a twist,……..all they do is make you….walk funny?….what?_

_**EST **Don't question us!_

_**RVK**: Say it with conviction man!_

_**ROBIN**: grumbles_

_**EST:** ANYWAY on with the show._

_**SLADE**: you mean fan fic._

_**EST:** DON'T QUESTION ME! (gets out tranquilizer gun)_

_**SLADE:** (here's fire alarm) MY COOKIES! (RUNS OUT)_

* * *

"Titans GO!" Robin called as the Titans began attacking Ternion.

"Just when you thought they couldn't get uglier." Cyborg commented as Starfire flew up.

She blasted him with star bolts before using her eye laser so push him into a building.

It was Cyborg's turn next as he blasted him with his sonic cannon.

"Aw yea how do you like me now?" he bantered before Ternion roared and blasted him across the street.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called as she beckoned her power to lift up the cars on the street and hurl them at Ternion who in return ate them instead and grew even bigger.

"We're going to need a larger jail." Raven commented.

Robin threw a freeze disk at him but Ternion merely broke the frozen arm, grew a new one and covered Robin in plasmas.

"Robin! you are undamaged?" Starfire asked as she flew down next to him.

"Yea but this guy is a lot tougher than before. Titans-" He started but was cut of when out of nowhere a young, black girl jumped in and kicked Ternion to the ground.

"Oh yea!" she cried, "Jaren go!"

The titans looked up to see a boy come in and shoot purple star bolts at Ternion.

"He is Tamaranean!" Starfire gasped as they watched in awe.

"Aigle your up!" he called and with that another boy this time one with red eyes, black hair and a strangely pale complexion arose from the ground and shot a blast of black energy wrapping up Ternion's arms.

"Hey Raven I thought only you could do that." Beastboy said from the other side of Ternion.

Suddenly hundreds of pieces of metal shot past the Titans and flew up into Ternion's eyes.

"Boo-Yah!" they heard a female voice call from behind them.

Cyborg gaped as a freakishly red haired girl walked past them

"What?" she asked defensively.

They were interrupted by the sound of Beastboy's pitiful scream.

"AHHH!" he yelled as Ternion whose arms were still bound tried to step on Beastboy. All of a sudden vines sprung out of the earth, tying Ternion up and pinning him to the ground.

"WOHHOO!" Beastboy yelled, "Plant Revolution! I knew being a vegan would come in handy!"

"You're a vegan!" he heard a girls voice scream behind him.

He turned to see a purple haired blue-eyed teenager who had apparently been controlling the plants.

"You eat plants!"

"Hehe." Beastboy said shyly.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he and the rest of the Titans walked up to them. "Naomi"

"Jaren"

"Aigle"

"Nymphie"

All but Link answered, as she was too busy giving Cyborg (who was still gaping at her) a weird look. They began talking to the Titans.

Starfire discussed with Jaren about Tamaran, Raven and Aigle gave each other death stares, Link and Cyborg now eyed each other off, Nymphie and Beastboy argued about what type of food you should eat while Naomi and Robin began a rather awkward conversation.

"That was a nice kick." He commented

"That _is_ a nice belt…can I have one?" Naomi asked

"This is the only one and its mine!"

"That's ok I'm sure Link will make me one!" she said cheerily.

"Naomi don't you have something to say?" Link said edging.

"What?" she asked completely clueless.

Aigle nudged her whilst Nymphie coughed fakely.

"Oh that." She said taking in a breath

"We… need your… your." She said through gritted teeth.

"Nio breathing is kinda compulsory if you want to say… live for longer that 3 minutes!" Jaren said as he patted her on the back.

Naomi took in a deep breath, "wewouldbehonouredifyouwouldtakeusinasyouraprentices"

She hung her head down unable to believe that she had actually said that. No one would buy it.

She was amazed when Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and heard him say, "Sure we'd be happy to help."

She nearly cracked up laughing inside.

Starfire ran up to Link and asked curiously, "Please who are you? Where are you from? What's your favorite food? And will you be my friend?

"Ah Link, Gotham, anything that's edible and…ok?"

"Welcome new friend!" Starfire exclaimed as she embraced Link in a bone-crushing hug

"OW!" Link breathed.

"I am sorry new friend did I injure you?" Starfire asked after releasing her grip.

"No," Link whispered in obvious pain before she held out her arm in which her mechanical elbow was pointing the wrong way, "Then again." She said as she popped it back into place

"Ok ewww…." Beastboy said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually agree with Beastboy" Raven said.

The Titans went home for dinner bringing with them the new titans. Dinner was a little more exciting than usual.

"Why don't you just have a pizza?" Nymphie asked as she shoved a meat pizza under Beastboy's nose

"Hey I've been most of those animals. Why don't you just have a salad?" Beastboy argued back.

"Hey I've been most of those plants!" Nymphie said as she pushed it away from her.

"Looks like we're going to have quite a few debates over dinner" Raven said.

Aigle popped his head up from a book, "And suddenly I'm very interested."

_**

* * *

**_

_**SLADE**: (come back in with oven mitts a pink frilly apron and a tray of cookies in his hands) Saved them!_

_**EST:** that's great (devours all of them_)

_**SLADE**: (looks at wats left of his cookies) uh… I'll make some more_

_**RVK:** (looks angrily at est) hey I was hungry_

**EST:** your always hungry 

_**RVK:** so I should always get food (EST and RVK start to fight but are interrupted by all of the original titans getting thrown in by bionic mutated monkey)_

_**BB:** OK dudes what are we doing here._

_**EST:** Ah titans we've been expecting you_

_**RVK**: (looking hurngily at BB) you know I haven't had lunch. BIONIC MUTATED MONKEY I NEED CHILLI SUACE AND LOTS OF IT!_

_**Raven:** Okay….this is weird._

_**EST:** you expected otherwise?_

_**STAR**: Friends why is it that you ordered us to be thrown around by strange mutant Neanderthals?_

_**BIONIC MUTANT MONKEY**: (hears last part and looks hurt)_

_**RVK**: (looks at bionic monkey and runs over hugging it) HOW DARE YOU INSULT POOR FLUFFYKINS. Aww poor fluffy kin bionic mutated monkey._

_**RAVEN: **Fluffykins?_

**EST:** I told her to stay away from those mushrooms but did she listen to me NO! 

_**RVK:** NOW WHERE'S MY HOT SAUCE! I'M STARVIN!_

_**SLADE:** Cookies! (looks at everyones hungry faces ad shoves cookies into apron) umm sorry no cookies._

_**CYBORG:** But aww man I'm starving! I have to eat something…. here bb_

_**BB**: hey don't you look at me like that (gets bottle of hot sauce dumped on him) HEY!_

_**RVK**: Back of robo man he's mine!_

_**EST:** (sits back watching entertainment.) Yo Salad boy could you bring those cookies over here pronto!_

_(everyone stops and looks at Slade)_

_**SLADE:** AAAAHHHHH! ( runs out of the room trying to protect cookies followed by everyone but EST Raven and Robin who is still strapped and gagged on a chair._

_**RAVEN**: weird…._

**ROBIN:** mmmmshmhhhmhmhmh 

_**EST:** SEE ya next chappie! oh and By the way. We live for revwies and if you don't reveiw this time we take our anger out on your favourite charector... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...ahem... moving on then._


	3. Chapter 3

_**RVK:** Hey we're back! (zooms out to see all of original titans strapped to chairs and Slade dancing in corner singing about cookies in a bunny outfit.)_

_**EST:** as you can see we had a lot of fun while we were writing_

_**RAVEN:** Fun….right…._

_**EST**: Don't you use your sarcastic curses on me!_

_**RVK:** yea that's my job_

_**BB:** ah dudes why are we even here?_

_**RVK** ( hand out papers and says in SLADE like voice) You see for quite some time now we have been aiming for world domination_

_**EST:** ok RVK you can stop with the voice no remember my list of things I hate._

_**SLADE:** HEY!_

_**RVK**: Soz Anyway it all started out in kindergarten when we were young carfree innocent and bent on war._

_(everyone gives weird looks)_

_**RVK:** Ok maybe not so innocent. What ever just read your srcripts._

_**EST:** And ACTION._

_**Starfire:** Umm, I do not understand this but THE GODDESSESS OF THE FAN FICTION AND QUEENS OF THE UNIVERSE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT CHAPTER 3 OF A DIFFERENT TYPE OF APPRENTICE!_

_**BB:** Dudes what does this word say?_

_**EST**: ( looks over shoulder) cat._

_**BB:** oohhhh. ALONGSIDE WITH THE CAT MILO AND THE DOG DAISY THEY SHALL RULE ALL LIVING AND NONLIVING ORGANISMS._

_**Est:** he couldn't read cat but he could read organisms?_

_**RVK**: he's weird like that._

_**ROBIN; (still gagged)** MMMMHHHH MJHDLMEEU MJFUTRU FUEESFOIGLVUEE&IGJLGIRIFYFCIYGFYIUTYIGJ DUTKNB GFUF _

_**STAR:** ROBIN! I had no idea you were so fluent in Tamaranean hgeaips jgflesedbnl rhlovhsjlvhlshgfrn hvvbhilarhlabvlj_

_Everyone looks at her._

_Robin raises eybrow behind mask_

_**STAR**: you were not speaking Tamaranean._

_**CYBORG**: BOOYAH GUYS SO SIGN UP TO BE SERVANTS OF THE SOON TO BE TEEN TITANS OWNERS!_

_**RAVEN:** as you can see they are getting there but they still have to get jinx, mammoth, gizmo, red x, link naomi, Jaren, aigle, nymphie, DC, terra,_

_**RVK:** hey we have her (pulls of random sheet to reveal stone terra)_

_Everybody sweatdropps)._

_**EST:** ah RVK? Where did you get that?_

_**RVK**: its part of my weird shaped rock collection (points to bucket of weird rocks.)_

_**RAVEN**: right…. Did I mention bee aqualad, speedy, mas y menos_

_**EST:** OK YOU CAN STOP POINTING OUT OUR FLAWS._

_**SLADE:** (sadly) I'M OUT OF COOKIE DOUGH_

**EST:** Right well here's the chap 

_**RVK: **You see this one is shaped like the mona lisa Hi LISA!_

_**RAVEN:** that is the mona lisa_

_**EST: **RVK.. where did you get that and where can I get some others!_

_(Start discussing how to steal famous paintings)_

The next day the titans split up taking each of their apprentices with them. Unfortunately Link and Cyborg weren't the most compatible of people especially when it came to cars. Cyborg didn't think that she could do anything besides wash it.

"Your not even old enough to drive yet, what makes you think I'm gonna let you any where near the bonnet of my car!" Cyborg screeched

"I dismantled my first car engine when I was 5, built one from scratch at 5 ½ and created my first hard drive at 7 I think I know what I'm doing!" Link said getting more and more worked up as she spoke and ending with a yell, obviously annoyed at being treated like a kid.

Meanwhile Robin and Naomi weren't going well either.

"Why won't you just let me use it once!" Naomi yelled

"Your only 15!" Robin shouted back

"Yes I am 15 but just because I'm younger than you does NOT mean I worth any less!" Naomi retorted before storming out of the training room.

Robin sighed she was way too much like himself, at least now he knew what Bruce went thorough.

Aigle and Raven were also having artistic differences as she tried to teach him a different method of meditation.

"You have to control your emotions" Raven said calmly while hovering above the roof of the tower

"I am!" Aigle said through clenched teeth. He didn't want to change the way his mother taught him to meditate.

"No you're not, your angry with me. You have to let that anger slip away and just-" Raven started but was interrupted when Agile slammed her against the floor and sunk through it.

She glared at his retreating figure as she replaced her hood.

Starfire and Jaren got along quite well as Starfire told Jaren about Tamaran and he told her about Earth.

"When they say 'you digging the scene?' it means are you enjoying yourself and the place?" Jaren explained

"Really how interesting. Would you like me to sing you a Tamaranean folk song?" Starfire asked

"Yeah!" he said unaware of the horror he had just unleashed

Every window in Titans tower shattered.

"Wow that is really good!" he applauded when she had finished.

"They are even better when accompanied by the Glorka pipes!" she said as she produced a pink type of bagpipe and began another melody this time with Jaren.

The sound is indescribable so all you need to know is that every window in Jump City shattered.

Nymphie and Beastboy argued over the usual what to eat as they tried to force each other into changing.

"Meat is good for you!" Nymphie said trying to force a steak down his throat.

"So are salads!" he said pushing a bowl towards her.

"Hello?" she said as she turned into a tree

"Two can play at that game!" as he turned into a koala and began chewing at her leaves.

"You little!" she said as she used one of her branches to slam him away.

The Titans heard all stopped and headed to the kitchen to investigate the strange noises. Their heads looked from side to side as plants and animals charged at each other.

"That's it no more mister nice animal!" Beastboy said as he changed into a bull and charged at Nymphie

"Oh yea?" she said as turned into a carnivorous plant and open her mouth.

Beastboy quickly changed into a bird and flew away before diving back down again and again scratching her with his claws as she tried to catch him with her vines.

"Whoa Titans hold up!" Robin said trying to stop the fight.

Link calmly walked passed and used her magnetic powers to pick them up by their belts and pin them to opposite walls of the room.

"Now you two sit or… hover there and think about what you did!" she said before turning away and walking off. "I'm going to go tune up the T-Car!" she added.

"Oh the T-car" It suddenly clicked with Cyborg, "The T-CAR! No way! You're on buffing duty". He said as he hurled a cloth at her back

A minute later the rest of the Titans heard a large crash coming form the garage. This was not going well.

The new Titans got together in Naomi's room and started complaining about the Titans.

"That snotty, short, pompous, arrogant, little know it all with his stinky cheap hair gel!" Naomi ranted as she paced the room.

Link paced as well in the opposite direction. Every now and then metal objects and jewellery hissed and melted. "I swear he treats me like a bloody 6 year old I mean I was born in a military training camp I think I would know how to fix a stupid car!"

"At least he doesn't eat your friends I mean honestly 'meh meh meh salads are good for you,'" Nymphie said in a mocking tone, "he has absolutely no morals!"

Aigle sat in the corner basically burning a hole in the wall. "She went into my room. No one should ever go in my room."

The others turned and looked at him "speaking of rooms" Link said sweetly (a sure sign that she was about to explode)" that's my room I want to have at least a little bit of privacy!" she shouted pointing to the room through the hole he had made.

Just at that moment Jaren walked into the room.

"You know she's actually really nice" he said but was just met by surprised stares.

"Really nice? You know were not meant to get close to them!" Naomi said

"Don't you remember what they and people like them have done to you? To us?" Aigle asked

"But I-" Jaren started.

"You have to choose who's side your on Jaren. For your own sake" Link said as she Naomi and Aigle walked out of the room.

Nymphie paused and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered before following them out.

Jaren sat silently in the room before walking out after them.

_**SLADE:** oh it's so… sad (he starts bawling on RVK's shoulder)_

_**RVK:** okay he's finaly cracked_

_**EST:** maybe we were a bit hard on him…. (she looks at RVK's look of disgust and horror when slade blows his nose on her)_

_**Bionic mutated monkey**: (enters with cookie dough) _

_**SLADE:** COOKIES! (pounces on monkey dude) my cookies no ones going to take them away from me.._

_**RAVEN**: uhh…. Right_

_**ROBIN:** MMMPH MMPH MP (translation: Hey could you un gag me now!)_

_**EST:** ok_

_**ROBIN:** (Rejoices)_

_**RVK:** Iiiif you (whispers something in Robin's ear) _

_**ROBIN:** (goes completely pale) w-w-what was t-that last bit?_

_**RVK** (whispers it again)_

_**ROBIN:** Oh lord just kill me now just kill me now_

_**EST:** (gets out gun and wears a sign that says 'GOD')_

_**BB**: Dude where did you get that?_

_**EST:** I ahh prayed for it?_

_**Raven:** right…_

_**Starfire:** who is this god you speak of?_

_**Everybody **sweat drops._

_**CY:** WHY do I have to explain it? here star._

_**STAR:** perhaps you have not noticed friend Cyborg but we are all bound to chairs._

_**CY: (s**weat drops) oh yea…_

_**SLADE:** I'M NOT! COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES !_

_**EST: **so now to reviews! So Jaime Snyder why would we set raven free? Wher'es the fun in that? Any way thank you for reviewing and for that we won't kill off raven _

_**RAE: **no you wont kill me off because if you go anywhere near me I'd send you to another dimension._

**EST:** oh… yeah that too… but any way we shall send you a subliminal fruit basket! 

**_RVK:_** _yes… yes we are funny and we shall write more…. (re-reads review)hey… we are SO not weird…. Occasionally…any way thank you very much for your review,remember to tip your waitresses and we shall send you a subliminal EST and RVK FUN PACK! Enjoy and keep on reading_

_**EST:** We'll be back after Slade's next therapy session._

_**RVK:** or medication_

_**EST:** (gets out tranquilliser gun and reloads it) Come on Slade this won't hurt a bit._


	4. Chapter 4

_**EST:** Hi we're here!_

_**RVK:** and we have minute alternate dimension hopping friends with magic fingers!_

_**Everybody** (stares)_

_**RVK:** why is everybody looking at me like that?_

_**RAVEN:** freak_

_**RVK:** I HEARD THAT. You had better be good cause I have est's tranquilliser gun!_

_**EST:** hey where did you get that?_

_**RVK:** hehe around_

_**EST:** Yea well gimme gimme gimme._

_(starts to fight.)_

_**RAVEN** as amusing as this is I feel the need to point out that robin, you have a giant zit on your forehead and it seems to be growing larger every-_

_POP!_

_**RVK & EST:** LARRY!_

_**Titans**: (look scared) LARRY!_

_**SLADE:** Larry?_

_**LARRY:** I'm HERE AND MY FRIENDS WILL BE HERE SOON!_

_**TITANS:** Friends?_

_(**zit on Raven)Larry:** Ravy!_

_**(zit on Star) Larry** **and Ravy**: stary_

_**(zit on Beastboy) Larry & Ravy & Stary**: Beasty_

_**(zit on Cyborg) Larry & Ravy & Stary & Beasty**: SPARKY!_

_**CYBORG:** SPARKY? What? Aww man._

_**EST:** (pats cyborgs shoulder) sorry man but bee had a hand in the names._

_**RVK **( looks evily at EST and starts their devilish plan.) You know since technically these miny you's are you exact DNA buddies they share the same feelings and thoughts as you._

_**EST;** So Larry, _

_**ROBIN**: No please NO! Not in front of the guys_

_**RAVEN:** aren't you worried about star and I? After all I could telepathically project it to the world_

_**ROBIN:** OK HOW ABOUT JUST NOT INFRONT OF RAVEN AND STAR!_

_**CY BB AND SLADE:** (cough cough)_

_**ROBIN:** OK JUST NO INFRONT OF ANYONE! (robin sighs and looks defeated._

_**EST:** ahem as I was saying Larry what do you think of Starfire?_

_**LARRY:** (eyes replaced by pink hearts) STAR IS MY CRUSH I LUV HER MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!_

_**EVERYBODY:** Snickers._

_**STAR:** what is this crush you speak of? (looks down at larry who is hugging her legs._

_**RAVEN:** Why don't you let Robin explain?_

_**RVK:** WAIT A MINUTE! ( EVRYONE LOOKS AT HER AND SHE LOOKS BETWEEN RAVEN AND BEASTBOY)_

_**EST:** (catches on) ahhhhhh devilish my violent friend._

_**ROBIN **( also catching on) here is my revenge Raven so ravy what do you think of BEASTBOY._

_**EVERYBODY: **(GASPS!)_

_**RAVEN:** first of all she is completely different to me I mean she doesn't get sarcasm and she's…..nice!_

_**Ravy:** I luv Beastboy! He lights up my sky I want to……………….(goes on and on while Beastboy goes white which is pretty hard to do when ur green)_

_**RVK:** Sparky would you do the honours?_

_**SPARKY:** THESE GREAT FAN FIC WRITING DUDETTES WHO HAPPEN TO ROCK MY TOFU WORLD ARE PROUD TO PRESENT CHAPTER 4 AND TO REMIND YOU THAT THEY DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!_

_**EST:** and now on with the show_

**SLADE:** FAN FIC! 

_**EST: **shut up!_

* * *

The next day early in the morning the alarm woke everyone in the tower up. They gathered in the living room and Robin explained that there had been a jailbreak.

"Just petty criminals stuff so we won't need you today." Robin said

"Ok!"

"See ya later"

"Have fun!"

"TTFN"

They said before running to other parts of the house at an incomprehensible speed

"Ok that was oddly cheery." Raven commented as the Titans left for the city jail.

The new titans split up. Jaren walked away and sat in his room still uncomfortable about what they were doing whilst Nymphie snuck off quietly.

Nymphie went to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

Link walked into the garage and clapped her hands together.

"Time to get to work!" she said with a wicked smile on her face.

Aigle walked into Raven's room and picked up a mirror. "Meditation, cool!"

Naomi went up to the obstacle course and typed her name in. "Time to kick some birdie butt!" she said as she flexed her fingers.

Robin used his freeze disks to lock some people in the cells unfortunately also half freezing Beastboy.

"Dude get me outta here!" Beastboy yelled

Cyborg picked up a couple of criminals and locked them in a closet. "Let's see you get out of that!" Cyborg said as he dusted his hands.

Starfire flew over head blasting people back into their cells and melting the locks when she flew past Beastboy.

"Ah Star? A little help?" he asked

"Beastboy!" she gasped as she flew over.

Link started at the engine but it would not work

"Great I guess I had better put in a different bolts. Hey could somebody pass the-why did I even ask that?" she said as she used her powers to collect all the bolts from the table.

"High Score High Score!" the computer beeped, "Congratulations Robin."

"Robin? Robin! I said I was Naomi!" Naomi screamed as she pounded the console with her fist and broke straight through it. "Oops! Umm…Link? A little help?"

"I'm busy right now Naomi!"

"PLEASEEEEEE?"

"Ok what did you…oh my god." Link said as she saw the crater in the machine. She looked at Naomi.

"Hehe?" Naomi replied

Nymphie walked in through the door carrying 4 brown bags

"I'm back!" she sang

"Where did you go?" Jaren asked

"Grocery shopping is that a crime?"

"It depends what planet you're on" He said

"Look I know that you're upset about Starfire but it was a while ago when deciding their fates was a choice that we could make so" she paused "come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm, "You're going to help me unpack!"

Aigle looked around at the dark place he had entered and smiled evilly. This was going to be fun.

"I think we're going to make it!" some criminals shouted as they headed to the open doors.

Suddenly they slammed shut and Raven stepped out of the shadows. "Think again!"

She was just about to pick them up with her magic and throw them back in jail when she suddenly started laughing insanely, the prisoners stood in shock as Raven just kept on laughing. Then just as suddenly she broke down in hysterical sobs with tears running down her face. Robin noticed her strange behaviour and tried to remember where he'd seen it before. And just as Cyborg came up to her to see if she was alright she Turned into her Demonic self, sprouting another pair of red eyes and growing 50 feet tall. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Raven collapsed and would have hit the ground if Cyborg hadn't been there to catch her.

Starfire looked shocked and worried about her friend "you know this quite reminds me of the time when-" she let out a gasp

Robin remembered where he had seen it before "oh no".

Aigle looked down at the- err- happy Raven who he had managed to reduce to tears. The brave Raven who was hiding in the corner from the Evil Raven who was wreaking havoc on the Timid Raven who was sobbing on the floor.

"My work here is done!" he said as he dusted his hands

He heard the faint sound of Nymphie yelling, "Aigle come quick!"

And he ran through the door way and out of Raven's head.

After quickly exiting Raven's room he made it down to the lounge where Nymphie's yells could be heard. He ran in

"What's the problem?" he asked slightly puffing

"What's the Problem!" Nymphie repeated "the movie's about to start and your not in your seat!" she said waving the DVD in his face to emphasize her point.

Aigle rolled his blood red eyes and sat down before summoning a book and beginning to read.

"Uh… Guys where's the remote?" Jaren asked "cos' I can't find it" all of the teenagers (bar Aigle) looked at Jaren for a split second before diving into a frantic search for the remote.

"Found it!" 4 excited voices called

Naomi looked around "but I found it" she held up a remote

"Yeah well then what's this?" Nymphie asked with her remote in hand

"And this" Jaren held out yet another remote

"No way this totally the TV remote! It's the same colour and everything!" Naomi said putting the remote up to the TV

"Yeah well mine is the same brand as the DVD player!" Jaren argued back

"Well then what does mine do?" Nymphie asked

More arguing broke out among the three, Link was just sitting on the couch a remote in hand waiting for them to be quiet.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" Link shouted rolling her eyes. She held out her arms and made a swishing motion with then and a large number of remotes flew in front of her. "So there's 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8 there's nine remotes" she said "who the hell keeps nine remo- Ow!" she said as another remote swooped into the room hitting her on the back of the head.

"Ten" Jaren said, "Well at least it's an even number" he smiled sheepishly and put the DVD in ready for an action/ Sci-Fi/ comedy/ horror movie (yes such a thing actually exists… well now it does).

About just as the movie ended the Teen Titans walked through the door. Raven leaning on Cyborg for support as Beast Boy was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hey at least it wasn't me and Cyborg this time!" this earned a glare from all of the titans

"Hey guys," Jaren said, "what happened?"

"We think someone managed to find their way into Raven's head through her mediation mirror" Robin explained

"She kind of had an over load of emotions and collapsed" Cyborg said seriously

"Hehe." Beastboy sniggered, "The criminals surrendered because they thought it was a really powerful technique hehe! It was so funny!"

He was met by more glares.

"Or not." He added

Raven tried to stand on her own but almost collapsed again. Cyborg caught her.

"Well I think she just needs to have a decent meal," Beastboy said while walking into the kitchen "I mean she missed breakfast"

Nymphie got the same wicked grin on her face as he turned towards the fridge

"And we all know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" they heard the squeak of the fridge door. There was a silence before

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Titans ran to the kitchen.

"Beastboy!" Robin yelled, "What happened?"

Beastboy was cowering behind a cupboard as he pointed to the fridge door.

The Titans stepped over him and looked inside. Starfire gasped, Robin stared, the new titans laughed and Cyborg shouted with delight.

"Meat!" he said as he looked through the stacks of meat that the fridge had been packed with. "Steak, pork, chicken, beef!" he paused, "Crocodile? Oh well! It's so much meat! And look! Meat Juice!"

Raven was still leaning on Cyborg as he started cramming food down his throat.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said.

Robin carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed before coming back to the living room.

"Well I guess we have still got work to, do?" he looked down at Beastboy who was still in hiding looking exceptionally pale. "Well at least some of us do. Cy go with Link, Star with Jaren, Naomi you're with me and you two," he said looking towards Nymphie and Aigle, "Try not to do too much damage."

Nymphie suppressed a giggle. If they were upset by what she and Aigle had done then they were in for a big surprise.

Everyone headed of all taking the same passageway wether to go outside or to the garage. They walked past when something caught their eye.

"OOOOHHHHH" they said as they looked at a brand new shiny car.

"Cyborg did you?" Robin started when he was interrupted by Link

"Presenting the one the only L-Car!" she said unable to suppress the pride from her voice.

"Way to go Link!" Naomi said

"This is the coolest car I have ever seen." Jaren added

"It's so shiny." Starfire said.

"Yes," Link said while looking at her nails, "It is rather shiny isn't it? But nothing big, just something I doodled at."

Cyborg stared at it unable to speak. "But I-how could-you're just a- Aw man!"

"Yep, on board GPS, power steering, air-conditioning, 4.68 power-engine, all terrain tires and antilock air brakes."

"Oohhh!" the others said as they gazed at it.

"Plus, central locking, airbags, spacious and leather coated interior and not to mention a booming stereo!" she said and turned it on just for the Titans to be blasted away by the sound, and unfortunately Cyborg's T-Car as well.

"MY CAR!" he shouted as he ran over and flipped it the right way. "That'll buff out, that'll buff out!" he said as he started on it again.

The others walked away to leave Cyborg to deal with his new anxiety about a better mechanic.

Starfire and Jaren followed Robin and Naomi to the obstacle course.

Robin walked up to the computer but soon a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"Hey Starfire have you used the computer?" he asked while repeatedly trying to turn it on.

"I have not Robin, we haven't had a training session this week yet. No one has been out here." Starfire replied as she flew over next to him.

They stood there for a while until finally Naomi took maters into her own hands.

"Link?" she called in the direction of the garage

"What is it this time?" Link asked as she walked into the training arena with Cyborg behind her

"They can't get the computer to work" Naomi said with a wink

Link rolled her eyes before swooping down to the keyboard swiftly knocking Robin out of the way

"Did you try this?" she asked as she typed in a code. Immediately the screen beeped up.

"Congratulations Naomi, High score high score."

Link almost cracked up laughing at Robin's look of mortification.

"What?" Robin thought, "High score? How could she have beaten me?"

"This is just training course one, so how about we try you out on a harder one?" he said trying to cover up his jealousy.

Robin set the level to hard but still it beeped Naomi high score. He went through every level of each training course but each one was the same.

"OK," he said through gritted teeth, "Since you have gotten full marks in all the singular courses how about we try you by yourself in a group course?" he said.

Robin laughed inside. He knew she wouldn't win this one.

Naomi laughed inside. He didn't know she had already won this one.

He brought up the screen on the computer.

"High Score!" it beeped as Robin stifled a sigh of relief, "Congratulations Naomi!"

"What?" he spluttered

Naomi calmly walked past him and said, "I'll be in the gym so maybe you should stay here and practice? I mean you could use it!" she added as she laughed and went back into the tower.

Robin stared after her and Jaren came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naomi is tougher than you think and if you like her now, wait till she actually wants to win."

He and Starfire flew of to start their own training

"He's right you know" Link commented before strolling off to the garage and leaving yet another titan to deal with being outmatched.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ravy:** (still going on about how much she loves Beastboy EST and RVK looking very very bored Cyborg Robin and Star asleep /Beastboy was staring at Raven and Raven had her head in her hands/)_

_**RAVEN:** I would prefer it if trigon took over the world! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS_

_**RAVY:** Black magic covers her mouth and is now using rapid sign language._

_**BEASTY:** Right well I'm not as hypo as Ravy so what ever she says to Beastboy same to you Rae._

_**RAVEN:** I think I'm going to be sick (throws up over side of chair._

_**EST:** (looking at Ravy) How much caffeine did you have?_

_**RAVY:** (responds with rapid sign language.)_

_**RVK:** 6 packets of caffeine-filled tablets?_

_**RAVY**: (nods vigorously)_

_**EVERBODY**: (shivers)_

_**RAVY:** (more sign language)_

_**EST:** She says she wants to say one last thing._

_**RAVEN:** can't be much worse than what we've already had to endure. (release magic)_

_**RAVY**: AND HE'S SOOO FUNNY!._

_**EVERYBODY:** (wakes up and or looks at Raven and burs out laughing)_

_**EST:** HEY DON'T LAUGH WE CHOOSE THE PAIRING FOR EXAMPLES I LIKE_

_Rob/star_

_BB/rae_

_CY/Bee _

_**RVK:** AND I LIKE (snickers about pissing of EST)_

_Rob/Rae_

_BB/Terra_

_Spdy/Star_

_CY/Jynx_

_**Est:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-apart from the last 1 which I don't mind- now where was I? Oh yeah- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**RVK:** (Snickers uncontrollably)_

_(Titans look uncomfortably between each other wondering who they will be with next chapter.)_

_**RVK**: (changing the subject randomly) now in response of our plentiful reviews _

_**EST**: (whispers something to RVK)_

_**RVK**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW!_

_**EST**: ahem… in response to our review from Moonfire01 you're free to enjoy reading our story any time Tell your friends! Tip your waitresses! Join our league of randoms wanting to take over the world… wait did I just slip that in their… whoops!_

_**RVK:** Here is your mega sized gummi bear and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**REDX:** (opens the door to what he thought was a vault filled with zinothium. sees titans strapped to chairs miny titans flying and hugging people and being very un titany) Uh I think I got the wrong place._

_**EST: **No you're in Exactly the right place (Wraps cord around REDX"s stomach and pulls him into a chair next to Robin before tying him up)._

_**REDX:** hey kid, long time no see._

_**ROBIN**: (in an overly slightly sarcastic cheery tone) Hi X welcome to my nightmare_

_**REDX:** (sweatdrops at the Titans faces) Cheery._


End file.
